How One's Mind Can Change
by xFlowersofDarkx
Summary: It would be a nightmare to be kidnapped by the man who I have deceived, blackmailed to be his servant on the risk that my friends may have to suffer through my faulty actions. Oh, I wish it was a nightmare...
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Re-edited on 1st Aug 2013**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Y-You double-crossed me! How dare you, brat!"

The man who revealed himself as Descole, accused from his short-circuited Master Spectre. The leader of the Black Raven could only snort at the masked man. His threats and bribery meant nothing to Crow. It was Descole's fault for underestimating his intelligence and acting skills. It was his fault that he allowed himself to be fed with false information and for his carelessness.

"Of course," Crow smirked. "Fame and fortune is nothing to me when it comes to the safety of Misthallery."

"You'll regret this, Crow." Descole warned, turning his head to meet Layton's gaze.

"Keep on your toes, Layton, I almost had you this time, that's to say that it won't happen again. Next time, I'll be the one victorious!" he turned his back to his enemy.

"One more thing; don't be surprised when you see a familiar face on my side the next time we cross paths."

Descole glanced at Crow again and chuckled darkly. He fled before anyone could say anything more.

~o~O~o~

"Hey, Crow, we'll be going home now." The two, Socket and Wren informed with their gathered things.

"Okay, thanks for your hard work guys."

One by one, the amount of active Black Raven members dropped lower and lower until Louis and Crow were left.

"Aren't you going home, Crow?" Louis asked.

"I am, I just need to make sure everything is in place. You can go on without me."

The two waved at each other as Crow walked past the red curtains leading to the back of the stage used for auctioning. After sorting the paperwork and briefly checking through his checklist, he was all set to go.

He left the black market and trotted through the dark and empty streets. Even from the path he was on, he could still clearly see the destruction of the spectre and the broken dam gate. Thank goodness Professor Layton and Emmy were there to help. Crow was also thankful for Luke and began to wonder what would have happened if they weren't there to help. For one thing, his home would be in shambles; much like Brock's 'house'.

Crow stopped in his tracks as soon as the breeze began to stir. The feeling of dread erupted in his stomach as his heart began to beat faster. It was as if the shadows watched him with barely supressed excitment. His eyes darted from non-existant disturbances to invisible silhouettes. Whatever it was, he couldn't help feeling that something bad was going to happen...

Fortunately, he wasn't going crazy.

Slowly, a thin arm snaked around his waist before he could have noticed as a gloved hand covered his muffled scream.

"Now, now, no need to struggle so much." a voice soothed mockingly, watching his victim with a malicious grin. The said captive squirmed and punched thin air in desperation, that it was sickly amusing.

"Just come with me...Crow, you'll pay for your actions."

Crow's eyes reluctantly closed and his body fell limp as soon as Descole tackled the pressure point at the back of his neck. His head weakly laid back against his kidnapper's white feather-boa. Woe to the prey; this is where the predator wins.

Descole grinned crookedly and slung Crow over his shoulder. "You're mine."

~o~O~o~

Crow groggily woke up in a luxurious yet unfamiliar bedroom. He found himself lying on a large bed with drapes hanging from mahogany poles. The duvet and the pillows were covered by red silk material, and though Crow would outright deny it, he would've stayed there and slept until the cows came home. But of course, his rational side took in the situation and he knew that this was no time for sleeping. Before he asked himself why this place posed such a dangerous situation that his instincts were screaming at him to _get out_, he finally recalled the previous event and instantly sat up from the bed.

_'No doubt this is Descole's doing. I need to get out of here.'_

Immersed in his task to leave the bed silently, Crow failed to notice the handcuff chained to the headboard. He obliviously took one step away from the bed. Something firmly tugged at his left wrist and Crow felt his blood drain the colour from his face.

_'He can't be serious; he handcuffed me to the bed!'_

Soon, he heard steady footsteps advance towards his room. Crow's eyes widened and he dived under the duvet. He closed his eyes tight and forced himself to act as if he was sleeping. He tried to ignore the loud creak the door made as a person stepped into the room and oh-so-slowly strode to his greatly vulnerable form.

"Crow," the man spoke, his voice slightly echoing.

Crow almost let out a whimper when he felt the man's breath tickle his ear.

"I know you're awake."

Crow hesitantly opened his eyes and flinched at how close and eerie Descole looked right in front of him. He silently berated himself as he quickly replaced his flinch to a defiant stare. Seeing as how Descole was more amused rather than surprised caused the rarely angry leader to snarl ferociously.

"Descole, get these handcuffs off me." he growled, sitting up, challenging him.

"Boy, you are in no position to tell me what to do."

He grabbed Crow by the throat and pushed him against the headboard. Crow held his gaze and made sure that he didn't look weak. Though, he was probably shaking like a leaf.

"You are in my home where I am at an advantage and you are at my mercy. I have a reason for not killing you yet." He loosened his grip on Crow.

"I need a young servant to aid me in my research. You definitely suit this role and I know you fit the bill because all of my servants must know how to combat, armed or unarmed." he smirked.

"Don't deny it, I've seen you fight before and might I say, it was certainly a sight to see." His smirk grew while he watched with grim satisfaction to the boy's morphing expression from confused to surprised to suspicious to anger. Descole chuckled. Such strong emotions n the span of a second!

Crow clenched his teeth, unaware of his captor's elated behaviour. He remembered that time. A group of bandits decided to steal from his black market and made a run for it. The group didn't make it out of the market place since Crow was already waiting for them in an alleyway, blocking their chance to flee through the secret entrance. All he had to do was beat one of the bandits to a bloody pulp to scare the whole group. That happened a week ago; was Descole stalking him since then?

"Over my dead body! I'd never willingly become your servant!" Crow protested angrily, ignoring his disturbing musings.

"Oh? My, my, Crow, who ever said you had a say whether or not you wanted to be my servant?"

"I refuse to do so. There's nothing you can do about that."

"Hmph."

Descole stepped away from the bed and took out his personal sword. He lovingly ran his finger across it then pointed it at Crow.

"Do it or else your gang from Black Raven will get it. One by one, after each day of refusal, they will be tortured by my henchmen."

Crow growled. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I will. I recommend you pick the right decision." he replied smoothly as he slid his sword back into its sheath.

"I will give you until tonight to make your decision."

He revealed a key from his pocket. "I won't be harsh with you yet. I'll allow you your freedom for now so you may roam around my home. If you try to escape, I will not hesitate to send my henchmen after your friends."

He released Crow from the handcuff. "Happy decision making." he called over his shoulder and left the room.

~o~O~o~

Most of the Black Ravens crowded together around the entrance of the black market. They each voiced their concerns for their leader, who hasn't turned up yet. It was odd since Crow always arrived much earlier than any of them.

At that moment, Gus rushed to the group with a worried expression, panting slightly.

"Crow's not in his cabin!" he announced, panicking now. "No note, no nothing!"

Everyone looked at each other, wide-eyed and silent.

"Maybe..." Marilyn began. "He went out to find more items for the black market. For now, we should substitute him with another leader for today."

The kids snapped their attention towards Louis, who was already given the automatic leadership should anything happen to Crow. He was very close friends with Crow though the two didn't seem like it. Louis's intellect was the next highest in the Black Raven and his defending skills weren't so bad either.

Louis noticed every one's dull expressions and tried to brighten the atmosphere.

"Come on, guys, he'll come back, don't worry. Let's make sure we do our best so he'll be proud when he returns. For all we know, he could just be testing us."

The members grinned to each other as the glum mood brightened. That _does_ sound like something Crow would do.

"So, shall we keep our word and make him proud when he returns?" Louis asked.

"Yes!" the children chorused, the cheerful atmosphere restored.

"Very well. I've heard there are more tourists seeking the black market, we know what to do, don't we?"

"Yes!" repeated the gang.

"Then, let's do our thing!"

Louis smiled as the Black Raven scattered to their usual places. He knows Crow, and he knows that Crow's loyalty to the Black Raven won't be broken down so easily. Louis decided to inform the mayor's son, Luke, if Crow doesn't come back within a week's time.

~o~O~o~

_'Losing yourself in the dark halls of Descole's mansion isn't that bad. What's bad is that you're being blackmailed and forced to be his servant!'_

Crow knew that he shouldn't involve his friends into this madness and so his answer to Descole's command was obvious.

With the help of Descole's old yet most obedient butler, he managed to navigate his way to Descole's room. He gulped as he stared at the intimidating door before him. After slapping some confidence in himself, he raised his trembling hand up to the door and knocked three times.

"...Come in."

Crow held the handle firmly and opened the door. What Descole had in his room was exactly what Crow had expected. A large window that stretched the full height of the wall with velvet curtains hanging loosely at the side, allowed the moonlight to illuminate the room with the aid of a few candles. There was a large bed to the right of the room which also had drapes and to the left was like a library since the shelves and bookcases covered up that entire wall.

In front of the window was a thick desk and office chair, occupied by the man who brought him into this mess. Descole smirked and stood up from his chair.

"So?" he began. "What's your answer?"

Crow hated what he had to do next.

"I accept being your servant...Descole-sama."

The last part mildly surprised Descole and the following part made him _even more _surprised.

Crow stood up straight, right hand over his heart as he bowed his head, his eyes glued to the carpeted floor.

"I hope you're not going to deceive me again."

Crow kept his eyes to the floor. "No, I won't, I'll do anything to keep my friends safe."

Descole almost growled at his explanation, his reason to nearly do so was unknown.

"Very well. Raymond will escort you to your room to which you will receive your suit which shows that you are my new servant."

"...Descole-sama, may I-" he was interrupted by Descole's raised hand.

"Yes. You may keep your scarf but not your cap."

"Thank you, Descole-sama."

Crow almost jumped when the door opened behind him at just the right moment.

"Come, Mr Crow."

He followed the butler to the room he started in and began to put on his suit. After fixing his tie, he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white collared shirt, a maroon-coloured vest, a black tie, a black blazer with a small crimson rose on his left chest pocket, black slacks and black shoes.

He made sure he was well-presented and frowned when his eyes fell on his neck. He glared at the markings and quickly wrapped his scarf over it.

_'I'm sorry, guys...I have to work for the enemy now.' _

He stared at his cap which was given to him by the Black Raven as a congratulations present when he became leader. He rubbed it against his cheek then left it beneath his pillow.

_'Even though I'm here, I will always be loyal to you, Black Raven, my friends...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, readers. I finally did it, my first Professor Layton fanfiction!<strong>

**I had great inspiration to this when I was-**

_**Descole: Don't you say it.**_

**When I was listening to Descole's-**

_**Descole: Shut up! *Covers mouth***_

_**Crow: Um...review?**_


	2. Chapter 2 Training or Torture?

_'Even though I'm here, I will always be loyal to you, Black Raven, my friends...'_

**Chapter Two Training or Torture?**

_Two cold hands loosely wrapped around his bare neck as the owner smirked at the sight before him. The person licked his lips before he leaned close to his ear._

_"Pathetic."_

_Crow's breathing came out in heavy pants which soon became desperate gasps as the hands tightened their hold on his neck. Even though his eyes were barely open and his sight was blurry, he managed to make out the malicious gleam in the torturers eyes. _

_His back was numb from the spikes on the wall behind him. His clothes were covered in tears and scratches, his hair was sticking all over the place, his skin was tainted with many bruises. His unnatural green eye (which is usually hidden by his hair) was fully exposed and more noticeable than anything else that was wrong with him._

_One of the hands let go. It firmly gripped Crow's chin, forcing him to look at the person. _

_"..."_

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Crow grunted as he woke up. After staring at the ceiling for a few more seconds, he eventually got himself out of bed and stretched. He walked to the mirror and checked his green eye.<p>

He had been born with this eye. Not only was it so unusual and noticeable, it was also very sensitive when exposed without a covering to keep it warm. The only advantage it held was that he was able to see things very clearly and detailed, even from a distance.

A knock from his door interrupted his thoughts.

Once he was ready, he was completely caught off guard when he answered the door. Crow was harshly kicked by a man that seemed to be in his late-twenties. He quickly recovered and dodged the combination of punches and kicks that followed. He soon found an opening and immediately took advantage of it. The man stumbled back then he was forced to kneel down because of the kick to his knee. Before Crow had a chance to stamp on the man's chest, he was grabbed on the ankle causing his to trip. The man scrambled over Crow and pinned him down with his hands over his head.

While Crow struggled to get free, the sound of clapping sounded through the room. At this, the man got off of him and stood up.

"How amusing, what a treat." Descole mused as he entered the bedroom.

"Judging from your little demonstration there, I suppose I could personally train you since you have seemed to change your style to one that I can work with effectively."

Descole offered his young servant a hand. Crow only stared at the hand as if it had a mouth.

"Crow, my patience is already running, just take my hand." He did so and he was helped up.

"My apologies, Descole-sama."

Descole sighed. He dismissed his lower house servant and motioned Crow to follow him. He also gave him an apple to eat while they ventured to the training room. He hated being nice, even if he had to act it. Knowing that Crow will trust him and not dare to deceive him is something he hopes will happen so his mind could then be at peace. For now, all he has to do is work hard to gain Crow's trust and act.

Along the way, Descole explained the ranking of servants in his home.

"In my home, all of my servants are ranked depending on their skills in combat. Intellect is also ranked but it isn't as important since I have picked out the servants with high intellect. Everyone has a fairly good aptitude so we're all the same, excluding me of course." He chuckled.

"The lowest servants are the ones who have the skills of an intermediate. The servants one higher than them are the lower servants. An example is the man who you have fought a moment ago. They are ranked intermediate-expert. The next are the medium and higher-ups; marquis, who are experts. You're going to be trained up to Raymond's level expert-master. That leaves me with the rank of a master."

Descole briefly turned around to make sure that Crow didn't get lost. Crow was still following behind him, holding a finished apple and eyeing the bin close by. They stopped in front of large double doors. Before Descole opened them, he heard the rustle of plastic hinting that something was dropped into the bin.

He grinned, thankful that Crow wasn't going to litter his home. Raymond always insists on cleaning the room or hall whenever he spots a little something out of place. He didn't want his most faithful butler to be doing something as unsightly and unhealthy (for his back) just because of dirt.

He held the handles to the doors of the training room and Crow closed it behind him. He didn't need to gasp in surprise.

"You can go change in that room there, your training will start today." Descole ordered, waving his hand absently.

"Yes, Descole-sama."

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Misthallery...<strong>_

_'I'm almost there...'_

Luke sprinted past the destroyed home of Brock's, across the Twin Bridges and grinned at Aunt Taffy selling sweets to children by the market's entrance. His smile widened when he thought about his accomplishment; today is the first day he willingly ran from his home to the market without turning back ever since the 'Spectre Incident'.

"Luke!"

Marilyn waved to him from the vegetable stall. Luke returned the wave and seeing as how she was going to get busy with some incoming customers, he passed her stall and headed to the market centre. Finch and Gus were already there, conversing. Whatever they were discussing about, it seemed to make Finch upset.

"But why can't I join?" Finch protested, his attention too focused on the situation to notice Luke beside him.

"We have a perfectly good reason why." Gus replied coolly.

"Then what's the reason?"

A small bead of sweat began to form at the side. He hadn't expected Finch to be so insistent. Everybody knew that Finch had always longed to be part of the Black Raven but what talent did he even have? Gus knew that he shouldn't judge him aloud or else there will be trouble. Besides, Crow still hasn't returned and he was sure that Louis will turn the desperate request down. Crow's the only person to decide whether to recruit or not.

"Well...er...It's not in my place to say..." he drawled out slowly and carefully. If he mentioned Crow's disappearance, then he'd have his sweets confiscated for a week!

"We don't need any new members at the moment, Finch."

Everybody turned their heads towards Louis, who decided to join the conversation.

"Very few customers seek the black market therefore our services won't be needed. It will cause difficulties if we allow more members."

Finch frowned. "Alright, I understand."

"We're sorry, but we will take you in consideration if we ever need more help." Louis added with a smile, effectively changing the atmosphere. He quickly eyed Luke and gave a small nod. Luke grinned back, knowing exactly what it meant.

"Finch, Gus, you want to play tag?" Luke burst out, startling the two.

"Luke! When did you get there?"

"I have my moments," Luke chuckled. "I'm it! Three seconds to run!"

Louis and Luke shared eye contact again and smiled before resuming to their activities.

* * *

><p>Professor Layton leaned back on his chair after studying multiple articles for a pressing case that arose recently in the newspapers. He sighed when he felt the familiar pops in his back and neck. He reached for his cup of Earl Grey and took a sip. Maybe he should take a quick break and check on Emmy; she's been researching some other articles that might be of help.<p>

Layton stood up and strode out of his study. He stopped in front of Emmy's room.

"Emmy?" he called. "May I come in?"

"Sure, Professor." Oh dear. She doesn't sound very well. Layton quietly opened her door.

Emmy had her arms crossed over her desk with papers scattered haphazardly all over it. Her tired, half-lidded eyes were struggling to make out the little words as she inched closer and closer to the papers. Her skin was pale and Layton observed her bin was half full with tissues.

"Emmy, are you alright?" Layton asked gently.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I don't think I can help you with this case. I think I caught a cold." she explained with a sneeze. "Excuse me."

"Bless you. It's quite alright. I recommend you take a nap and I'll prepare some of my chicken noodle soup for you." Layton smiled politely.

"Professor, you don't have to."

"I insist. This is the least I can do for my assistant. After all," he paused, tipping his hat.

"One must always show good hospitality when a lady becomes ill. That's what a gentleman does."

"Oh very well. Thanks so much Professor."

* * *

><p><em>Attack, attack, attack...Parry!<em>

Crow's eyes narrowed when Descole recovered instantly from the parry, like he expected it to happen. The weights he was wore were slowing him down and made the training all the more tougher.

Just then, he was furiously attacked from all directions that he had little to no time to think about defending. His quick reflexes managed to aid him from losing a point. Why can't any of his attacks hit? When an unexpected slash forced Crow to stumble and retreat, Descole immediately took advantage of the falter knocked Crow's sword off his hand and finished with the sword pointed at the servant.

"My, my. It has been thirty minutes since we started and I had only received the first point. I'm truly impressed, Crow." Descole praised, lowering his sword.

"I believe that is all for today. Get your belongings quickly or else I will leave you to roam around my home like a lost puppy."

"Yes, Descole-sama."

* * *

><p>Crow turned on the shower, took off his clothing and stepped in the tub. He was exhausted from the rigorous training he had today. This consisted of running three laps around the large training room after every hour, for six hours, with weights weighing one kilogram attached to his limbs. After every three laps, there would be forty-five minutes left until the following three laps. Here he did some fencing with Descole. Half way through the training, Crow got a break by meditating for an hour. Next he was taught how to work in situations blind the finally he had to face Descole, with the weights still on, in combat.<p>

It felt much better to relax with hot water pouring down on him. It usually helps clear his head. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay there for too long since there was lunch to look forward to. What could it be? Many suggestions passed through Crow's mind and he grew hungrier thinking about it.

Closing the tap and stepping out of the tub, he dried himself with a towel and frowned at the pairs of weights in front of him. Descole told him to keep it on at all times so he could strengthen his muscles. They will get heavier by one kilogram after three months.

_'Gosh, this is just great...'_

* * *

><p>The Professor absently stirred his chicken noodle soup for the umpteenth time then deciding that it didn't need anymore stirring, he covered the pot with a lid. He turned the heat down and opened the window to allow the steam to escape. He got a bowl from the dishwasher and placed it on the table. He also prepared a cup of Root Remedy.<p>

He couldn't help but recall his last case in Mistahallery and his meeting with Descole.

_"...don't be surprised when you see a familiar face on my side the next time we cross paths."_

Layton was very surprised that Crow managed to trick Descole but did he just endanger himself even further? When Descole declared that statement, was he referring to Crow?

For some reason, he flt that Crow was not in Misthallery at this moment.

He shook the thought off. Surely that boy wouldn't be targeted, but then again, his skills were quite impressive.

Layton pured out the contents of his soup into the bowl and placed it on a tray along with the tea. If Emmy was able for it, he would like to hear her thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Descole's office...<strong>_

"How did he do, Master?" Raymond asked while preparing a cup of tea.

"Well, Raymond," Descole acknowledged, looking up from his clipboard containing Crow's strengths and weaknesses.

"He's not great but he's not bad either. He adjusts very quickly to his surroundings and, as I fought him a moment ago, he has many strategies and tactics. He studied every movement I made and he seemed to have already pinpointed my own strengths."

"That's very good, Master, at least he's not a waste. From your descriptions, it feels as though he has potential."

"True." Descole smirked, taking the offered tea. "Soon he'll have enough knowledge and skill to work on the spy missions that must be attended."

"Master, shall I escort Crow to the kitchen?"

"Please, Raymond."

Descole watched his trustful butler leave the room. Taking a sip from his cup, he checked the rest of Crow's status, a small smile adorning his face.

_'You're certainly going to be useful.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! It's finally edited! Sorry for the old version, it wasn't like me to write under two-thousand words...<strong>

**I hope this chapter was a little more enjoyable. Chapter three is coming soon! Hopefully, writer's block won't get in my way.**

**Please review, they always make my day and give me inspiration!**

**~xFlowersofDarkx**


	3. Chapter 3 Crows to Eagles

_' Descole watched his trustful butler leave the room. Taking a sip from his cup, he checked the rest of Crow's status, a small smile adorning his face._

_'You're certainly going to be useful.' '_

**Chapter Three **

Five days have past and Crow's training schedule was still as brutal as ever. Miraculously, he has already adjusted to the daily routine quite comfortably and rapidly. The training didn't seem that difficult to him anymore but it was slightly tedious, not that he would complain out loud. A part of his training was playing chess with Descole, to improve his strategies. After he was taught how to play, Descole didn't hold back at all and ruthlessly crushed him in the game. That's to show how strict his master can be.

Crow smiled to himself despite the negative thoughts of his master, this is what he has to do to become suitable for the role of Descole's servant. At least he was given a book of strategies for chess. In other words, Descole wanted him to memorize the two-hundred and fifty-five paged book, minus the cover pages. That was almost no different to school!

Crow's smile faded and sighed. It had been a very long time since he was in school. Initially, he self-taught himself through books, nothing and nobody else to help. To him, school was more of a way to interact with others than for education, or in his case, revision. That was when he began to befriend Louis, then Gus, Socket and Wren until everyone that made the Black Raven.

_'I wonder how you're doing, guys.' _

He mused, tying his tie. _'At least I'm being useful.'_

He glanced at his pillow and reached under it. He felt the familiar, cheap material of his cap, took it out and placed it firmly on his head. Crow looked at the mirror and he felt very content, a faint tint of red appeared on his cheeks and his smile returned.

"You must really love that hat." Descole spoke, ignoring the rudeness of his intrusion and that Raymond would be ranting on about how unbecoming of a gentleman he was.

"Descole-sama!" Crow instantly took his hat off and held it against his chest while the other arm crossed behind him, then he bowed. "Please forgive me."

He was worrying. What if Descole became angry with him for wearing the hat? The punishment could e anything, even the cost of one of the Black Ravens-

"Crow, you worrywart, I'm not going to punish you or anything of the sort. It's only a hat." Descole frowned as he watched his servant visibly relax a fraction.

"Why are you so attached to that hat anyways?"

"This was a gift from the Black Ravens."

Descole nodded and beckoned Crow to follow him. "Come. I have something important to talk to you about."

_**Yesterday evening...**_

It was pretty empty in the market as all the kids running it, grouped in front of the black market entrance. There was a meeting about Crow that afternoon and everybody decided that if their leader did not return the next day, then they would inform Luke about the situation and give him a letter to send to Professor Layton requesting help.

Now that the morning was closing to mid day, the children knew that it was time to inform Luke and that Crow would not arrive that day; he was always present in the black market at nine o' clock sharp. Louis, Gus and Badger were chosen to tell Luke and to make sure he will receive the letter for the Professor.

"Morning, guys!" Luke, just the boy they were looking for.

"Morning, Luke." Louis half-smiled.

"Marilyn told me that you wanted to talk to me. What's going on?"

"I'll just get straight to the point," Badger began. "Crow's missing."

The blue-capped boy froze, his big childish eyes wide.

"But...what...how could that be? When did he disappear?" he stammered.

"Five days ago." Gus replied.

"We kept this piece of information away from you these past days because we thought Crow was either testing us or that he was collecting more items for the black market." Badger explained. "It's unnerving to say the least."

"So who's the leader now?"

Gus and Badger turned their heads to Louis. "He is."

"Please, Luke, send this letter. The sooner Mr Layton receives it, the sooner he can help us." Louis pleaded, handing the letter to him.

"You can count on me, Louis. I'll see you later." Luke confirmed, rushing back home.

Badger and Gus glanced at their substitute leader who in turn adjusted his glasses.

"Come on, have some faith in Mr Layton. Have you already forgotten about his amazing intellect? He's the first to discover the Black Raven's true form!"

"We know that, Louis, but if Crow was really kidnapped, I would doubt Mr Layton's abilities o be of much help. A kidnap is much more...difficult to solve. More difficult than our little business." Gus remarked, absent-minded.

"Gus, do you honestly think that Mr Layton found our identity to be a such a great mystery that he was on the verge to giving up? Certainly not. I can tell that his skills exceed further than that. _Much further._" Louis emphasised, turning around.

"All we have to do is wait and remain calm."

"Check." Crow grinned. His bishop targeted Descole's king who had no choice but to block the attack with another chess piece. Fortunately for Crow, the queen and a knight were the only pieces capable for protecting the king. He didn't expect his master to sacrifice his queen rather than the knight.

Crow was so intent on removing the queen that he didn't notice the trap Descole planned. And so that left a queen and a bishop eliminated.

"Descole-sama, why did you sacrifice your queen?"

"The two knights are only of any concern to me. When they are used effectively, their power would equal the queen's." Descole smirked.

"Back to the matter of hand," Descole paused, raising his tea-cup to his lips. "I have a mission for you."

"A...mission?"

"Yes. The real reason I wanted you to be my servant was so that you could collect some information and chemicals I need from other scientists for...should I say...an _experiment_."

"Basically, you want me to infiltrate their homes and steal stuff?" Crow summarised incredulously.

"That's what I said. Keep in mind; if you don't do it, I won't ensure your friend's safety."

"I'll do it." He agreed instantly.

"Eight p.m sharp. Raymond will give you the details in the carriage."

"Yes, Descole-sama."

"Crow? Call me Master. I'm more used to it." Descole sighed, moving a rook.

"Understood, Master." Crow replied, moving a pawn.

Descole, realising his servant's mistake, took the opportunity to end the game.

"Checkmate."

Later that evening, Crow nervously swung his satchel over his shoulder for the second time. He had already acquired the research papers from the laboratory in the mansion. Nobody was home, but he preferred to not take any chances.

He quickly escaped through the back window and clambered over the stone walls surrounding the mansion. He had a weird feeling in his stomach, whether it was guilt or relief he couldn't tell. His aim was to return to the safety of the carriage far from the targeted place. He recalled his mission instructions earlier on.

_Flashback_

_"The main thing is to avoid discovery and to not leave any evidence behind. Master told me to remind you that a failed mission leads to punishment. And I'm already sure what that punishment is." Raymond murmured, turning his head briefly to make eye contact with Crow._

_"Infiltrate and steal the items within fifteen minutes. That is your time limit. If you exceed over the time limit, your training schedule will become harsher." _

_"The purpose of this mission is to find the laboratory and steal all the papers on the first shelf between the racks of beakers and test tubes."_

_"Sorry to interrupt, but how on earth do you know this?"_

_"That, Crow, is confidential."_

_Flashback ends... _

After ten minutes of running, Crow found the carriage and Raymond, who was patiently waiting. Raymond nodded to him. "I trust the infiltration was a success."

"Yes. I found the papers. They're in my satchel." He confirmed.

"Good."

With that, Raymond ushered the horses to move forward and off they sped back to Descole's mansion.

Crow and Raymond stood in front of Descole's desk. Their master smirked and held out his hand to Crow. "I'd like to see the papers now."

"Of course, Desc-Master." Crow stuttered, eyes slightly wide. What did he just do?

Luckily for him, Descole dismissed his error and briefly read the first page. He smiled then lowered the sheet. "Well done, Crow; you passed the test."

"I must apologise for my confusion. I was lead to believe that this was a mission."

"Do you honestly think that I would let you leave for a mission without checking if you're competent enough or not?" Descole chuckled.

"That mansion you infiltrated belongs to one of my allies. He permitted me to use it since he owes me a favour."

Crow absently placed his hand on his head. "I see."

"You may retire to your quarters or else train and eat something afterwards."

Crow bowed then left the room.

"Tell me, Raymond," Descole began. "On the scale of one to ten with ten being the highest, how well did he actually do?"

"I would say six, Master." Raymond replied truthfully.

"Oh really now? Why is that?"

"The way he entered the mansion and searched for the papers were time-consuming. He seemed far too nervous to even think straight."

"How long did it take him to return to the carriage?"

"Eleven minutes, fifty seconds."

Descole's face darkened and a malicious grin crept to his face. The corners of Raymond's mouth curled upwards. Even though he was but a servant to his master, his rare evil personality had always intrigued him.

"Pathetic. This won't do, Raymond. I should do something about this, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, Master."

Crow will soon discover his training schedule to be slightly altered.

_'Oh, you have to be joking. Eleven minutes isn't that bad!'_

Crow slowly tip-toed away from his master's door and headed straight for the training room. There is no way that he's going to show anymore weaknesses in front of Descole. But, Crow had just started working here. He has to impress Descole. He'd do anything to-

Wait.

Crow has to _impress Descole?_

_'What in the world is going on?! '_

Crow sprinted to the training room and immediately began to run laps. Running laps were the only activities to do when he gets disturbed. Right now, he was beyond disturbed. It terrified him. When had he become so devoted to this job?

This job is suppose to keep the Black Ravens safe if he did what Descole ordered. Why would Crow suddenly have the desire to impress Descole? That's absurd. Crow is either growing crazy or he really must _like _the job. Well, one thing's for certain: this job isn't for the survival of his friends anymore. At least, it's not the main reason.

Crow kept running and running, unaware of his burning lungs and fast-beating heart.

_**The next day...**_

Layton quickly read the letter once then slowly once again. He couldn't believe that Crow was actually kidnapped. It was a good thing that he had brought Emmy to the hospital. Leaving her alone in a vulnerable state was certainly not an option. What if she got kidnapped while he was in Misthallery?

"Right.." Layton muttered to himself as he grabbed his car keys and suitcase.

"This is an important puzzle that I simply cannot ignore."


End file.
